My Will
by kakes16
Summary: About a girl who has to struggle to survive in a kingdom where they have killed her people.


(These characters are all mines Since i didnt use any from the real anime.)

Dragged from her cell and into the palace were the emperor Sasun awaited her, Kimu clothes was soiled in blood. Her long purple hair was caked in blood and dirt and her body reeked of piss and fetices.

"Sire here's the little wrench you asked for" Said one of the soldiers holding kimu infront of the emperor. Looking at kimu the Sansu began to laugh.

"You smell like shit. I surprised you survived so long." Sansu laughed again. "You have a dtrong will to survive..thats good..very good. With a little breaking in you would become a strong warrior." Sansu stood up from his throne and stood infront her. "Have her cleaned and her wounds taken care of" he ordered the two soldiers holding up Kimu.

" Yes sire" the two soldiers said and dragged kimu to the physicans quarters.

The physican Garura Layed KImu carfully on one of the many mats in the large room.Kimu closed her eyes and tryed to sit up which brought her great pain to her chest and sides. Garura gently pushed her back on to the mat. " You musn't try to move. you have wounds all over your body and they will take somtime to heal" Garura gently removed Kimu's clothes and grabed a basin full warm water with herbs and cleaned Kimu's wounds. "Tell me your name child." Kimu opened her eyes and looked at Garura who was a middle aged woman with gentle eyes and a warm smile.

"Kimu Harukiye" Garura looked at Kimu.

"So your people are drasised...that explains alot.." Garura said. "What do you mean?" "The emperor's family was killed by your people years ago.."Garura says putting a special onitment on Kimu's wounds.

" So my people and I have to pay for our past sins?" Kimu looks up at the high ceiling.

"Yes...im sorry.." Garura bandages her wounds and dresses her in a white and green kimono. "Get some rest...you will need it." Garura stands up and leaves the room. After a few minutes Kimu drifts off to sleep only to have a recurring nightmare that she had been having for months.

Kimu had just finished her chores that evening and was headed down to the river to wash up when she saw her best friend Eveln being runned over by hundreds of soldiers on green beasts. Seeing her friend get ruuned over she lets out a horrible scream and puts her hands up to her face.

"Kimu!! run!" She looks up and one of closets friends grabs her hand and pulls behind some bushes nearby. "Take this" Slayon hands her a small sword. She takes the sword with shaky hands and tears running down her face.

"Eveln..sh..she's dead Slayon. They ran her over." Slayon pulls her into his embrace.

" I saw.." He looks into her eyes with fire burning in them. "I'll revenge her death. Dont worry Kimu I'll kill them all!" He stands up making sure he's out of view from any soldiers nearby.

"Where are you going? you'll get killed." She grabs his hand. "Dont leave me slayon please."

"Stop this Kimu your stronger then this. I'll be back."

"Promise me Slayon..that you'll be carefull." He wipes the tears from her eyes. "I promise. Now I have to go. Protect yourself and be strong so that one day we will meet again. Okay?"

"Okay." He runs out the bush and kills the first soldier he sees. For hours Kimu sits there behind the bush hearing the screams of her people. She trys to block out the screaming by putting her hands to her ears but the she could still hear them.

"Will will look it here..." She looks up to see a soldier with blood on his hands and an evil grin on his face. " I wont kill you if you give me a kiss." He roughly pulls her up and trys to kiss her. Kimu quickly grabs the small sword she had hidden inside her kimono and stabs him in the stomach. The soldier pushes her back and takes the sword out of him. " Why you little bitch!"

"Stop! thats enough!" The soldier looks behind and his commanding officer kisu is there.

"But..she.." Kisu holds up his hand and the soldier shuts his mouth.

"Tie her up. were going back to the palace" The soldier bows.

"Yes sir" Kisu turns around and walks off.

"You got lucky" The soldier says as he faces Kimu again. "When we get back to the palace your gonna be all mines" The soldier licks her face, laughs and punches Kimu in the stomach making her go unconcious.

The next morning Kimu opens her eyes and Garura is redressing her wounds. "How are you feeling?" Garura says smiling.

"Very hungry and thirsty." Garura nods her head.

"I thought you would be" She gently sits Kimu up and places a good sized bowl of soup, bread, cheese and tea on a tray on her lap."When your done I'll take for a walk around the palace." Kimu nods and begins to eat. After she finishes whats on her tray Kimu lets out a huge burp hurting her sides. She groans in pain.

"Take a sip of this" Garura holds a warm liquid to Kimu's lips and kimu takes a sip.Garura sits the cup down and helps Kimu stand up. They slowly make there way down one of the palace's many hall's and out to the court yard. Kimu lift's her face torwards the sun. She takes a deep breath and smiles.

"It's a beautiful day...I remember waking up to days like this back home and taking them for granted..complaining about the chores I had to do." Garura nods her head and smiles.

"I understand..somtimes we dont know how blessed we are until we go through somthing that shakes are soul." They walk around the court yard a little while longer than sit under a large apple tree in the shade. Kimu picks up one of the fallen apples near her and cradles it in her hand.

"This looks delicious" She says observing it and taking a large bite out of it. "Mmmm...so juciy" She smiles and takes another bite out of the apple. Garura smiles and laughs.

"Yes they are said to be the best apples in the land."

After being out in the court yard another hour or so Garura leads Kimu back to the infermery. "Get some rest and later you are to have an audience with the emperor.

"That man is evil.." Garura looks at her and sighs.

"He is not always like that..." Kimu closes her eyes as she lays back on the mat that she was one earlier. "He can be harsh at times but he good is a good man"

**Hoped u guys liked that please review **

**Thank you!!**

**The next chap will be up soon**


End file.
